Rukia Kuchiki
by TheAkAtSuKiKid
Summary: (Somewhat of a sequel or carry on from Ichigo Kurosaki) Rukia waited long enough for him and starts something that she'll regret for the rest of her life even if just for the moments feeling when he spoke the words "I love you Rukia" But it wasn't from the right guy...And now with Inoue's death she's left alone and regretful as things seem too late and too bad to change back


_**Ahh yes this is somewhat the a **_**_sequel for Ichigo Kurosaki, yes I'll get to Renji's and Orihime's later, I might even give Ichigo and Rukia a second chance. How does that sound? _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...TT_TT There I said it! _**

**_Warning: Possible spelling and grammar mistakes and possibly OCCness I'm not sure_**

**_I also had a dream where a house was trying to kill me and I had Orihime's powers and a sword and I was in Cornwall and Skegness at the same time...Weird..._**

**_Pairings: RenjiRuki, Ichiruki and slight Ichihime...Kinda...We'll you'll see anyway _**

* * *

**_"Rukia Kuchiki"_**

****_Maybe it how he had used such formalities with her like he was calling the names of a registrar or maybe the emotionlessness in voice though it had a undertone of hurt, anger and betrayal._

_Was is all her fault? _

_Has she caused this? _

_The death of Inoue..._

_Everyone else pain, escapilly Ichigo's._

_Just because she was being selfish and jealous?_

_But it wasn't all her fault it was also theres _

**_"You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain" _**

_She once heard that line in one the humans DVD's movie things. _

_The line itself, seemed to have a greater impact than the movie itself. _

_It shocked her that these humans most with no power at all could come up with a line that powerful. _

_Though all she could think of now was that she was she that villain. _

_She was the hero_

_She set them up..._

_Well more shouted it in his face but either way she started there relationship. _

_Them being Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue._

_Both her best friends excluding Renji of course but he was different anyway._

_ That was how she became the villain._

_She'd lived and waited long enough already. _

_**"Don't worry Kuchiki-san he'll figure it eventually " **_

_That what she'd been told but she couldn't wait. _

_Maybe it was longing? Jealousy? Envy? Anger?_

_She couldn't pinpoint it but she didn't like it, not one bit. _

_So she took action. _

_That when it all began._

_He'd taken to long, she'd had enough waiting. _

**_"Rukia, a warning when playing with fire, prepared to get burned" _**

_That was told to her by her older brother and didn't quite get what it meant until this point..._

_She was all alone, hated and unloved._

_Maybe if she had waited just a little longer? _

_Then he might of realised, saw and took action. _

_But nope she hadn't waited and looked what happened. _

_Worst thing about it all was she knew...And told her to look after him._

_She was burned...Burned badly. _

_**"Rukia, stop whatever the hell you're doing with Ichigo...It's just wrong on so many levels!" **_

_Renji had shouted that at her after he'd caught them when Ichigo had snuck off from Inoue again to come to her. _

_She was soo stupid, there, right there! _

_It was a sign that he was releasing... _

_But no she didn't take notice and carried on._

_She'd taken advantage of Ichigo, she knew he was a teenager with raging hormones and need that needed to be fulfilled. _

_She in turn had a longing to be loved..._

_At this point she was willing to be by anyone. _

_So one day when Ichigo came back fuming after an argument with Inoue, she pounced. _

_Of course he was at fault to by not backing away and carrying it on, being unfaithful and was now paying the price_

_Though she had instigated the whole thing and the outcome..._

_She couldn't bare the pain. _

_Loneliness, sadness, guilt all misted her brain. _

**_"I love you Rukia...Inoue's just my cover for my image"_**

_He'd told her that many times, well the first part anyway that last part varied from time to time. _

_It became too casual for them both. _

_People knew but kept quiet. _

_She just wanted to be loved after all was that so wrong? _

_**"I love you Rukia"**_

_He said it again, as much as she loved the words, it wasn't coming out of the mouth she wanted it to. _

_She already knew, that he didn't mean it anyway even if he didn't know it himself yet, he loved Inoue instead. _

_Her point was proven the day Inoue had died. _

_**"And to Rukia Kuchiki to take good care off Ichigo Kurosaki for her" **_

_Possibly it might have been the way he'd said it or the fact she'd said it in her dying breaths_

_Oh only if she knew how wrong she was. _

_Then again Rukia wasn't in a position to tell people about being wrong. _

_She was wrong and caused everyone even herself so much pain..._

_**"Rukia Kuchiki"**_

_Maybe it was the way he said it or the meaning behind it. _

_ Either way that was when it came crashing down on her the realisation. _

_She'd lost everyone..._

_Including him_

_Her only love_

_ Or anything he felt for her_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

_**Dear Lord what have I just written, DUH DUH DUHHHHH**_

_**Anyway R&R PEOPLE! **_

_**OVER AND OUT!**_


End file.
